criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not a Good Time to Celebrate
Not a Good Time to Celebrate is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-second case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twenty-second overall. It is featured as the second case set in The Blood Kingdom. Plot After the team mourned their fallen inventor Emilio Fernandez, Mayor Hartmann ordered the team to monitor the Crimson Eye Rising Celebrations and ensure that trouble does not occur. On Chief Flanagan's orders, April and the player then headed to the celebrations only to find the body of socialite Imogen Dawson, paralysed and foaming at the mouth from poisoning. Alexandre then confirmed that the killer used the deadliest poison known to men, botulinum toxin, to spike a piece of cake for the victim, which ultimately led to her death. They then suspected rich socialite Annelyse Pierce, saxophone player Reggie Clark, and the victim's adoptive son Maxwell Ryder. Soon after, Valerie told them that Imogen had been sighted outside her adoptive son's childhood home before her death. After they learned that Maxwell's parents had died in a fire that engulfed their home, they then investigated and found clues in the burned home to suspect French community leader Natalie Piché and local college student Joan Goodwin. Soon after, they learned that Imogen formerly dated Reggie and that she spread gossip about Annelyse being the true mastermind behind Sawyer Westbrook's crimes, which infuriated her. Soon after as they discussed the case outside the burnt house, they found Maxwell, who told them that he wanted to die in a fiery blaze before throwing a match into the flames. After they got Maxwell out of the flames, he confessed that he regretted arguing with his adoptive mother before her death. Soon after, they found out that Joan and Imogen used to be friends and that Imogen had insulted Natalie, they soon found enough clues to arrest Joan for the murder. Joan then played innocent and insisted she had no idea what the detectives were talking about. April then told Joan to stop playing dumb and pressed on with the evidence, prompting Joan to snap and insist that Imogen was a cruel woman no matter how she appeared. Joan then closed her fist and recounted how Ash and Imogen were former friends, and that it was Imogen who first introduced Ash to the cult in Midnight Hollow. Joan revealed that Imogen and Ash then planned to end the cult together on the night Ash committed the murder of cultist Katherine Lance in self-defence. However, Imogen chickened out at the last second and made Ash go alone. Then, Ash was forced into committing murder to protect herself when the attempt to end the cult went wrong. Months of blaming Imogen went by, but Joan didn't act on her feelings. She started to recount how life on her own was so difficult following the Eye's rule and started to break down. When she saw Imogen swanning around without a care, Joan snapped and ordered the poison from the black market. She then proceeded to kill Imogen with it to avenge her wife. April sighed and recounted how matters of the heart were always tricky, before arresting Joan. At the trial, Joan was sentenced to fifteen years in prison by Judge Fairbanks. Outside the court, April then insisted they had to get back on the Eye's trail to end them once and for all. After the trial, April and the player then decided to see if someone had left anything among the celebrations, which led the detectives to find a briefcase that contained a history textbook on the Crimson Eye. April and the player then stealthily snuck the textbook to Valerie, who was able to tell them that the history of the Crimson a Eye started centuries ago as a blood sacrifice cult that soon gained morals of power and keeping peace by controlling people under an iron grip. Valerie then said that she also discovered that whoever had the book had torn a page out and wrote the Ryder family’s name on it. They then talked to Maxwell, who explained that when his parents passed away, a crimson eye graffiti was painted into a burned wall, which the police dismissed. They then headed back to Maxwell’s childhood home and found the textbook’s torn page inside a pile of the shattered mailbox. They then discovered that the one who owned it had written a message, vowing to take down the Eye for someone named Ash. Assuming it was Joan who was planning to usurp the Eye, they then questioned her. Joan then confessed that she was researching the Eye and that she had found out recently that the Eye’s main temple was concealed in a cave under the Winchester household. The detectives then thanked Joan for the intel and she told them that she was with Ash now and she trusted them to take down the Crimson Eye. Meanwhile, Mayor Hartmann ordered Spencer and the player to track down who stole the gunpowder for the fireworks, soon finding out that Reggie had stolen the gunpowder. They then confronted the saxophone player and fined him before returning the gunpowder so the festivities would continue. As fireworks welcomed in the new year, April told the team that they had found out more about the Eye and that now that they had entered a new year, it was time to take down the Eye once and for all. Soon after, Spencer and the player vowed to head to the Winchester mansion and find the Crimson Eye’s head temple. Summary Victim *'Imogen Dawson' (found paralysed and poisoned at the celebrations) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Cake' Killer *'Joan Goodwin' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect uses high blood pressure *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses smelling salts Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses smelling salts Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick. Profile *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect has high blood pressure *The suspect uses smelling salts Appearance *The suspect wears lipstick Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has high blood pressure. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer is under 25 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crimson Eye Celebrations. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Faded Photostrip) *Examine Faded Photostrip. (Result: Photostrip Revealed; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Question Annelyse about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Quiet City Square) *Investigate Quiet City Square. (Clues: Locked Case, Victim's Purse) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Saxophone Case Unlocked; New Suspect: Reggie Clark) *Ask Reggie if he encountered Imogen at the celebrations. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Maxwell Ryder) *Inform Maxwell of his adoptive mother's murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has high blood pressure) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Poisoned Cake; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Maxwell's Childhood Home. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Book, Pile of Ash) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: French Pamphlet; New Suspect: Natalie Piché) *Question Miss Piché about the murder. (Attribute: Natalie drinks champagne) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: College Textbook Revealed; New Suspect: Joan Goodwin) *Ask Joan about her friendship with Imogen. (Attribute: Joan has high blood pressure and drinks champagne) *Examine Pile of Ash. (Result: Melted Syringe) *Analyze Melted Syringe. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts; New Crime Scene: Stone Steps) *Investigate Stone Steps. (Clues: Dirty Magazine, Locked Box) *Examine Dirty Magazine. (Result: Shiny Glitter) *Examine Shiny Glitter. (Result: Diamond Glitter) *Ask Annelyse about her defacement of Imogen's magazine. (Attribute: Annelyse has high blood pressure, uses smelling salts and drinks champagne) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Necklace Box) *Analyze Necklace Box. (09:00:00) *Ask Reggie about his expensive gift to Imogen. (Attribute: Reggie drinks champagne, drinks champagne and uses smelling salts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Maxwell about his guilt. (Attribute: Maxwell drinks champagne, has high blood pressure and uses smelling salts; New Crime Scene: Burned Pathway) *Investigate Burned Pathway. (Clues: Burnt Bracelets, Torn Pieces) *Examine Burnt Bracelets. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Joan's Skin Cells) *Ask Joan about the burnt bracelets. (Attribute: Joan uses smelling salts) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Unknown Text) *Analyze Unknown Text. (09:00:00) *Question Natalie on insulting Imogen. (Attribute: Natalie uses smelling salts) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Cake Server) *Examine Cake Server. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Bottle of Poison) *Analyze Bottle of Poison. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 25 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Rise and Fall (2/5). (No stars) The Rise and Fall (2/5) *Investigate Crimson Eye Celebrations. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Textbook) *Examine Faded Textbook. (Result: History of the Crimson Eye Revealed) *Analyze History Textbook. (06:00:00) *Ask Maxwell about his parents’ death. (Reward: Socialite’s Attire) *Investigate Maxwell’s Childhood Home. (Clue: Mailbox Debris) *Examine Mailbox Debris. (Result: Torn Page) *Question Joan about her secret plot to usurp the Eye. (Reward: Burger) *See Mayor Hartmann what the problem was. *Investigate Quiet City Square. (Clue: Gunpowder Barrels) *Examine Gunpowder Barrels. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Fine Reggie for stealing the gunpowder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Mayor Hartmann that the festivities would continue. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Fairview Hills Category:The Blood Kingdom